


The Average Life of a Rich Man's Daughter

by DCUniverseGurl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Almost all of the characters are pretty ooc, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCUniverseGurl/pseuds/DCUniverseGurl
Summary: “Oh, I was looking for a place to cry and I looked out the window and saw the balcony.” I say, nonchalantly.“Why… why were you looking for a place to cry?” Tim asks, his face decorated in confusion.I laugh before smiling sadly, “My brother had died at the hands of the Joker, my other brother refused to set one foot into the house, my father was ignoring me from grief and anger, and the only comfort I had was either with Alfred or with my friends, but Alfred was usually always busy and I only occasionally saw my friends outside of school. Nothing else, really.”





	1. The Beginning

“You stupid, stupid child!” My mother slapped me across the face. I held in my tears to avoid what happened last time. I could feel my skin swell up from the impact.

  
“You were supposed to stay quiet. How many times do we have to tell you?”

  
“I’m sorry, Mom.” I whisper in fear. I felt the strike before it came. I crumpled to the ground.

  
“You’re 7 years old, not 2. Learn your place.” My mother growls at me and my father watches from afar.

  
“Get to school.” My father says.

  
I scramble up and grab my backpack before racing to school. Fortunately, the walk was only 5 minutes and my friends walked along with me.

  
“Again?” Loretta asks from my right.

  
“Yep. Again.” I answer.

  
“What happened?” Jessica asks from my left.

  
“I made too much noise, or something like that.” I shrug. Both girls pause before continuing.

  
“You should tell a teacher.” Loretta says.

“Or kick them in the crotch and run away.” Jessica intervenes. Loretta sends her a dirty look.

I laugh, “Has any of that worked out for you, losers?”

  
They frown before shaking their heads. I only smile as we reach the elementary school.

  
Jessica pauses before entering her kindergarten class, “My mam might be a druggie, but she’s never laid a hand on me, Iz. This has been going on for far too long. I think it’s about time you told someone.” She walks in. Loretta hums in agreement. I frown. Loretta pats my arm before walking into her class. I shake my head and smile as I walk into mine.  
The day drones on and I never stopped thinking about what Jessica said. When I felt someone touch my arm during naptime. I look up and see my teacher smiling down at me. I get up.

  
“Sweetie you’re being called down to the office. Do you want me to send someone with you?” She asks. I shake my head and walk down to the office. As I near my destination, I see a large mean and a short woman waiting inside. When I walked inside, I saw my parents sitting inside as well. I could feel my stomach churning. The office lady looks over at me before motioning for me to sit down. I sit. The man looks over at me and smiles. I smile back. Another lady walks in before sighing, “It took me awhile, but I finally managed to fill my water bottle.” She looks around before landing her eyes on me, “You must be Isabel. I’m Sadie; I’m the social worker that’s here to being you back to your biological family!”

  
I look over at the short Indian woman that sat next to the bulky, white man. Sadie smiles, “Yep! That’s your mom, Deepa Daniels!” I smile at the lady, who gives me a warm smile back.

  
Sadie smiles in approval before continuing, “This is your father, Bruce Wayne!” I stared at the man before realizing who it was, “Like the billionaire Bruce Wayne?” I ask, timidly. Bruce Wayne smiles awkwardly, “Yep! I’m your dad!”

  
My adoptive mother stands up, turn to Bruce and Deepa before wailing, “Deepa, you gave is this child, you can’t take her away!”

  
“I asked you to look after my child until I was financially ready to let her live with me, but instead of being a good friend, you move out of Chicago to Gotham to kidnap my child!” Deepa growls.

  
Sadie intervenes before wither women could start fighting.

  
“Mrs. Winters,” Sadie turns to my adoptive mother, “The law is on our side today. The adoption papers are already on their way to be terminated and now it’s all in Isabel’s hands. If she wants to be with her birth parents, she can. If she doesn’t, she doesn’t.” Sadie explains to everyone.

  
I look at my parents and then to my birth parents before saying, “Please don’t let me go back to them.” I point towards my ex-parents. Deepa’s eyes widen before pulling me into a hug. Bruce turns toward Emma and Kevin Winters, “What did you do to my daughter?” Bruce growls at the couple.

  
Emma and Kevin scowl, but back away.

  
“Fine. Here, you can take the brat, but don’t come saying you want to give her back.” Emma scowls, stomping out of the room, stopping only to bark at Kevin to follow her.

  
A silence settles in the office. Sadie turns to Bruce and Deepa, and says, “You have a few days to decide how everything is going to work out. When everything is decided, call me. Now I’m going to send in the correct papers and send an email to trash the old papers.”

  
Bruce and Deepa nod their heads at Sadie. She looks down at me and smiles, pitiful, “I’m sorry you have to go through this, sweetie.”

  
I shrink at her pity and only nod. Sadie leaves and I turn to me new-old parents. “How is this going to work out?” My small voice scared to speak.

  
Deepa looks at Bruce and says, “You’ll live with Bruce and his family because you go to school in Gotham, but every few weekends, you’ll come and visit me in Chicago!”

  
I look over at Bruce who nods in confirmation. I stare at him before asking, “Do… Do I have any siblings?”

  
“You have a 3-year-old brother.” Deepa smiles.

  
“You have a 15-year-old brother as well.” Bruce replies.

  
“Oh okay... Should I go back to class?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the beginning of the new story that everyone has been requesting from My Family~ Hope everyone enjoys!


	2. The Golden Child

When I first started living with Bruce, I realized that Dick Grayson loves affection. When I first met Dick, he pulled me into a hug and said, “We’re going to be best friends!”

For the next two years, Dick and I were as close as siblings could be…

_“What are you doing?” I ask._

_“Shhh. We’re playing hide and seek.” Dick hushes me and pulls me into the little closet he was in. I hear Bruce shuffling around._

_“Ready or not, here I come!” Bruce yells before hearing Alfred scold Bruce for yelling._

_Dick and I giggle quietly. Bruce’s walks in front of the closet we were in before walking away. Dick and I stay quiet, but with no sound coming from the other side, we creep out of the closet. Right when we were about to turn to a different room, Bruce jumps out from the room he was hiding in, earning a shrill screech from Dick and me. I start crying and both Bruce and Dick freeze. Bruce picks me up and holds me close in a panic, trying to calm me down, but ends up making me cry harder. I flinch away from his hold. Dick looks at his weird shuffle with me in his arms before shaking his head. He makes a motion for Bruce to put me down. Bruce does. Dick pulls me close and hugs me. He kisses my forehead and I put my face in the crook of his neck. I calm down after a few seconds. I pull away from Dick and see Bruce’s relieved expression. Bruce picks me up again and hugs me._

_“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Bruce murmurs into my hair._

_“It’s okay. I’m sorry for crying.” I whisper._

_“Sweetheart, it’s okay to cry.” Bruce reassures me, but I stay silent, “Dick, how did you do that?” Dick shrugs, turning pink at the compliment. When the little kids would cry during shows, I would just go up to them and hug them. It would always calm the kids down really fast, so I figured the same would work for Isabel.”_

_I smile at him, my nose red and my eyes still watery. Dick smiles back, bright and happy. Bruce looks between us and smiles as well, proud and content._

Ever since then, Dick had been there for me every step of the way… until he quit.

“I’M DONE! This, Bruce, is over!” Dick yelled from the Batcave. “I didn’t want to leave on a bad note, but HERE WE ARE!” I hear Bruce’s voice murmur something. I press my ear against the wall surrounding the grandfather clock.

“I am not your soldier anymore, YOU ASSHOLE.” Dick came storming up the stairs. I ran over to the kitchen and peek at Dick moving towards the staircase leading to the bedrooms. No sign of Bruce, following.

Dick had already packed his bags and was about to leave when I stopped him. “Where are you going, Dickie?”

Dick picked me up and hugged me close. Alfred watched from afar, “I don’t know... but I’ll call you and tell you when I do. Okay?” Dick kissed my forehead. I put my face in the crook of his neck and felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt his tears fall onto my hair.

“Don’t leave, please.” I cry softly. Dick put me on the kitchen counter and brushed away my tears.

“Don’t cry. I’ll call you and Alfred.” He tells me.

I smile sadly and brush away Dick’s tears, “You shouldn’t cry either. All of us, including Bruce, will always welcome you back.” I tell him. Months go by, Dick called me every time he could. Telling me about his new home in Bludhaven, him becoming Nightwing, him joining the police academy, and etc. I told him about school, new friends, and any news from Gotham. But before long, he got too busy and I got too tired of waiting every night to talk to my brother, and we grew apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm so dont fall in love with dick so fast because everything goes to shit in a few chapters :):):)


	3. JD

This is when I met Jason, Bruce left home for patrol after giving me a kiss on the forehead in his Batman outfit through the Batcave, and comes back dressed in regular clothes and through the front door with a new child that looked suspiciously similar to Dick just a few days before my birthday. Bruce brings home this new child saying, “Jason is staying at the manor for a few days.”

I nodded, “Do you know what’s for dinner? Alfred said he’ll make steak, but since there is a new kid, I’m pretty sure I can convince him into ordering Chinese take-out.” We hit it off great.

Of course, Bruce already had the adoption papers ready by the next day and by the next week, Jason Peter Todd was now Jason Peter Todd-Wayne. Obviously, I already knew about their nightlife secret, Dick wasn’t the quietest at night when leaving for patrol, I wasn’t surprised to hear loud stomping in the hallways and Jason’s random sarcastic quips in the middle of the night. Every night my door would open and Bruce would quietly stride over to me. He would give me a kiss on the forehead and I would pretend to continue sleeping. He would smile, wish me good night, and leave for patrol. Once in a while, on the nights I can’t sleep, I would sneak into the Batcave and watch them get suited up and leave the Batcave to stop whatever crazy that Arkham couldn’t hold.

He was always a weird one, Jason. He would sneak food and utensils into his room like he was getting ready to run at any given moment. On my birthday, he had stuffed an entire piece of cake into his coat pocket and hide it in one of his drawers in his room. Naturally, Alfred found the moldy cake while cleaning out the messy teenage boy’s room and put me onto the task of making sire Jason felt more welcome and part of the family. Honestly, 10-year-old Isabel was an idiot, but 15-year-old Jason needed that kind of love, support, and stupidity to be free.

“Hey!” I walk into the Manor Library, where Jason was curled up with a book on one of the armchairs.

“What do you need?” Jason quirks an eyebrow.

“It’s snowing outside. Can we go play?” I stand in front of the moody teen.

“I’ve experiences the January Gotham winters firsthand, Isabel. No, thanks.” Jason rolls his eyes.

I frown, “But you were on the street before, now you have me to hang out with me and now you have winter jackets to keep you warm.” Jason hesitates.

“Please Jay!” I pout, Jason breaks and sighs.

“Fine.” Jason sighs and gets up as slowly as possible. I groan and grab Jason’s hand, pulling him up. Jason laughs at my reaction to his teasing. We scramble towards the coat rack, but Alfred stops us with a look.

“Miss. Isabel, Master Jason. You don’t look anything close to ready to go outside yet.” Alfred says with a frown.

I whine, “Alfred, we were going to put on our coats!” Jason nods.

Alfred raises an eyebrow before instructing us to follow him. He leads us to the winter closet that sores all of our winter clothes and forces all of us into winter clothing. We leave the closet and bump into Bruce dressed in mittens, hats, 3 layers of clothes, 1 winter jacket, 2 layers of pants, a pair of snow pants, and earmuffs. I waddle towards my dad and make a pick up motion, Bruce barks out a laugh before picking me and swinging me around. Jason smiles at the sight. Bruce puts me down and smiles at both of his kids before saying, “Go have fun, both of you, and don’t come back sick.” Bruce gives Jason a hug and we both try to run outside.

The both of us waddle into the snow. Jason abruptly stops making me run into his back. We both fall into the snow; Jason laughs and I giggle at our predicament. I roll to the next fresh patch of snow and start making snow angels. Jason gets up and runs to a corner out of my eyesight, when suddenly, a snowball hits me right in the face. Jason gasps.

“Oh God. I’m sorry, Isabel.” Jason worries over at me slumped form. I nod before picking up some snow and rubbing into his face. Jason shrieks and I run away, he runs after me and the rest of the day goes by in a flash.

Soon, Jason and I become best friends. We told each other everything. We complained about Bruce to each other and Jason had finally accepted himself as one of the family. Dick had even started to slowly talk to Bruce again. Then, a few months before Jason’s birthday, he died.

Jason told me he was going looking for his mother in Ethiopia after his big fight with Bruce and I supported his determination. He wanted to see his real family, although that comment stung, I told him that I supported his search, but he shouldn’t forget that he didn’t have to do everything alone. He had help with us, all he had to do was ask. He smiled at me and left. Bruce found out, a few days later, and grounded me for not convincing Jason to stay for Bruce’s help. I tried to defend myself, but he wouldn’t listen.

Ironically, I was watching Heathers when the call about Jason’s death was told to me. The phone rung at exactly the part where JD’s insanity drove him to blow himself up. Alfred turned off the DVR and handed put down the phone with a solemn face before scurrying off to God knows where.

I held the phone up to my ear, “Hello?”

“Sweetheart, it’s Dad.” Bruce’s voice sounds choked.

“Hey, dad. Did… did something happen?” My eyebrows furrow at his voice.

“Isabel… Jason’s dead.” The phone falls from my hand and the cord swings it around. I hear a tiny voice call from the phone, but the ringing in my head tunes it out. _This is all my fault._ If I had pushed Jason into going with Bruce, he wouldn’t have ended up dead. If I had told Jason to not go at all, if I had told him that his family is here, with us! Maybe… maybe he would still be here. A sob crashes through my body and sends me spiraling. Hard sobs go through my body like tornados hit unsuspecting houses. Alfred appeared and draped me in a blanket, about to take the phone away, a let out a wet cry.

“Please, is dad still on the line?” Alfred pauses, puts the phone against his ear and nods. He hands the phone back to me.

“Dad?” I croak.

“Sweetheart?” Bruce says.

“How… how did it happen?” I ask, my voice sounding wet and overused.

“Jason… Jason went to find his mother and the Joker kidnapped him and his mother, and trapped them in a warehouse. They… they both… died.”

A sob sounds through the phone, “Sweetheart, please don’t cry.” I hear Bruce’s voice crack and soon, we’re both crying.

Alfred takes the phone from my hand and tells Bruce to get home quick, before hanging up the phone. Alfred wraps me in another blanket before taking me by the shoulders and leading me back to my room. Tears leak out as my eyes set on Jason’s room. His door slightly ajar, showing the poster of a band he was wanting to see. I look up at Alfred and see tears falling as well, and I let him tuck me into bed.

“Alfred?” I call out as he turns off the lights.

“Yes, Miss. Isabel.” Alfred pauses at the door.

“Can… can you stay, for a little while?” I ask, quietly.

Alfred smiles, softly and sadly, “Of course, Miss. Isabel.” He picks up a chair and places it next to my bed and sits, watching me as I fall asleep. Alfred smoothing my hair and tucking me in tighter as my eyes close and everything else fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment your reactions and your feedback, id love for some feedback. the love i got on your family was amazing and i hope that everyone is loving this story just as much.


	4. Guardian Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment please i love the amount of love i got from your family and therapy

Of course, I knew how Jason’s death actually went down after I checked the Bat-computer for the actual details after Bruce went on patrol, and I still to this day regret letting Jason leave. Jason’s funeral came and went. Bruce had begun to get more violent and closed off. Barely talking to me or coming to dinner. Alfred started assuming that Bruce stopped eating as well, so he started taking the food down to the Batcave instead of calling him for dinner. I stopped staying in and snuck out more to see my friends, slowly the Wayne family had started breaking. Then, on one fantastic, spectacular, beautiful, wonderful day, Tim Drake appeared like a guardian angel from above.

Dick had called me and told me about a 12-year-old boy harassing him about going back to being Robin in his apartment. Right on time, the doorbell rings. I tell Dick that he can finish his story later and hand Alfred the phone as I run to open the door. In front of the door is a suspiciously familiar boy.

“Isabel Daniels-Wayne, I presume?” The boy asks, formally.

“You presume correctly... Hey, aren’t you Mr. and Mrs. Drake’s kid, Tim?” I ask, realization dawning on my face.

“Yeah. Is Bruce Wayne home?” He asks, turning distracted.

“Isabel. Who’s at the door?” My father’s gruff voice coming from behind me. I squeak from surprise.

“Dad! It’s… it’s Tim Drake. Our neighbor, he was looking for you.” I move away quickly as Bruce talks to Tim. Bruce waves me away. I sigh and leave. After a few days, Bruce emerges from the Batcave with a very excited Tim and I realize who the new Robin will be. This was also the day Dick came back and Bruce found out that I knew the Bat-secret.

We were eating dinner after a fight between Dick and Bruce. Tim had returned to his home a few hours ago.

“So… Tim will be the new Robin, right?” I ask. Bruce’s hand stills in the air, Alfred peeks his head out the kitchen, and Dick chokes on the food he was chewing.

“How- yes. Tim will be the next Robin.” Bruce replies. Dick’s head snaps towards Bruce.

I nod, “That’s good. I like Tim. He’s nice.”

That was it. Bruce never asked how I found out and I never told him.

Tim becomes Robin, but never stays home at the mansion unless he’s seriously injured. Like this one time, Tim had gotten stabbed in the leg by one of Poison Ivy’s plant monsters, so he was on strict bedrest.

I had taken a walk around the house and ended up into the Batcave, “Hey. How’s the leg?” I ask.

Tim and I had never been given the opportunity to become friends, with him running back home all the time.

“It’s okay.” Tim answers, short and clipped.

I pull a chair next to the bed in the Medbay and sit down, “You know, ever since you became Robin, Bruce is a new man.”

Tim’s interest was piqued, “What… what do you mean?”

“I mean, ever since you became Robin, Bruce isn’t crazy angry or sad anymore, and if Bruce is happy, I am happy. Even Alfred is happier with you around! You… you should stay around longer, instead of running back to your empty mansion.” I quiet.

“How did you know that my parents weren’t home?” Tim asks, surprised.

“I followed you home. I know, creepy, but I mean you’ve been following Batman and Robin since you were like 7 so… not as creepy as you.” I tease.

“Hey! I never followed them home or anything, just to take pictures!” Tim defends himself. I laugh.

“I’m teasing, don’t worry!” Tim relaxes and smiles at me.

“You know, since you’re going to be here awhile, I might as well show you something. Can you walk?” I ask. Tim nods. “Okay. Follow me, we’re going to have to be sneaky though, or Alfred will get mad at me for getting you out of bed.”

“I’m good at being sneaky, don’t worry.” Tim nods.

We creep upstairs, out of the Batcave, and into the living room.

“Where to next?” Tim asks. I point up. He nods. We sneakily go up the stairs, Tim slowly starts wincing and I pause. I gesture for him to use me as a crutch. He shakes his head firmly. I roll my eyes and force him to use me as a crutch. We get to upstairs with a struggle and quickly get over to the destination. The fourth-floor guest bedroom three rooms away from the stairs. We shuffle in and I close the bedroom door.

“Sit here.” I instruct him before opening the window. I climb out and check the balcony I found in the roof.

“Okay, can you climb out?” Tim nods again.

Tim climbs out the window and onto the balcony. I stare at him, amazed.

“Wow, you climbed over here with such ease. It took me forever to get onto the balcony.” Tim looks around to the blankets and pillows that adorned the area.

“How’d you find this place?” He asks, quietly.

“Oh, I was looking for a place to cry and I looked out the window and saw the balcony.” I say, nonchalantly.

“Why… why were you looking for a place to cry?” Tim asks, his face decorated in confusion.

I laugh before smiling sadly, “My brother had died at the hands of the Joker, my other brother refused to set one foot into the house, my father was ignoring me from grief and anger, and the only comfort I had was either with Alfred or with my friends, but Alfred was usually always busy and I only occasionally saw my friends outside of school. Nothing else, really.”

“oh. I’m sorry.”

“Hey. You have nothing to apologize for. Really, I should be thanking you. You brought Bruce out his dark slump, got Dick to come back, and even got me some company.”

Tim smiles at this, “So, what else do you do here, other than cry?”

I laugh, “Just stare at the stars, why? You have something else in mind?”

Tim smiles before lying down, “No. Just curious.” I lie down next to him. We watch as the sun sets and continue talking about everything from school to Bruce to his own parents.

“So, your parents just leave you alone for months since you were 6?” I exclaim, I sit up. Tim sits up too.

“Yeah, more or less.” My eyes widen at his casual response.

“How has” I get interrupted by Bruce’s head peeking through the window. We stop talking.

“Hey kidos. Alfred’s been calling you two down for dinner for a while.” Bruce grins. I smile at him, sadly.

I turn to Tim, “I told you. You’re our guardian angel, Tim Drake.” I pat his leg before getting up and slowly climbing back through the window. I pat Bruce’s back.

“He might need some help getting back inside, Dad.” I wait for Tim to crawl back in and the three of us walk (read: Tim limped obviously, but he wouldn’t admit it) to dinner.

Soon after this, Tim stayed around longer and we became closer like siblings, but then Tim’s mom died, Tim retires from Robin for a few weeks while his best friend Stephanie Brown took over the mantle, but then Tim’s dad dies and Stephanie trick him and everything goes off the rails, but plus side, he was Robin again and Bruce took in the small, grieving child and named him Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne.

Still, he held him at arm’s length and didn’t fully embrace his new role as Tim’s father causing Tim to become as emotionally stunted as Bruce, and craving for Bruce’s approval and attention.

Fast forward 4 years, I have 5 best friends: Loretta, Jessica, Cassidy, Melissa, and Andrew, instead of just 2 and I’m finally happy with my life. Things have been going great and my life couldn’t get any better. Of course, this is Gotham and any instance of happiness is immediately squashed by the miserable city.

A mysterious new villain had popped up, killing crime lords and horrible people that (in my opinion) deserved to die, but considering my father’s opinion on killing, I’m not surprised this is how the entire ordeal went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> schools been a bitch so heres a new chapter


	5. Acrophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yello tis i, izzi. im back after starting school, getting grounded, having my phone taken away, and now quarantined at home. enjoy guys, gals, and non-binary pals :)

Tim is rushed into the Medbay, Alfred rushes to tend to Tim’s wounds while I watch from afar. Frozen in fear, I start crying, fearing the loss of another brother. Dick pulls me close and Bruce furiously starts typing on the Batcomputer. Alfred manages to patch Tim as Bruce frantically searches for who the mysterious Red Hood is. Dick rushes over to Bruce, and they start to fight over Bruce’s emotionless response about Tim’s injuries. I stand over Tim, gripping his hand. Alfred looks over at the fighting father and son, and makes me go to bed.

When I wake up the next morning (read: afternoon, but we lyin), I see an older Jason in front of me, uniform covered in dried blood.

“Are you a hallucination?” I ask.

“Do you want me to be a hallucination?” Jason asks back.

“No, I want you to be alive.” I reply. Jason only smirks.

“Did you see my artwork?” Jason asks, as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

Realization dawned on me, “You… **you** _stabbed_ Tim?”

“I stabbed _Pretender_.” Jason corrects.

“Tim’s not pretending anything.” I reply, furious.

“He’s pretending to be me.” Jason replies with equal fury.

“He’s honoring you and trying to _live up to your **name**_.” I grind out.

“It doesn’t matter what he’s doing. I’m here for you, Izzi.” Jason brushes off the conversation and reaches out his hand. I look at him for a moment before taking his hand.

“Write your father a note saying you’re with some friends or something like that.” Jason gives me a pack of post-it’s from his utility belt. I nod and get ready. Once I was ready, Jason picks me up and we launch out of my bedroom window. I squeeze my arms around his neck and close my eyes to prevent myself from screaming.

We reach the rooftop of Wayne Enterprises and he sets me down. Jason sits on the very edge of the rooftop and I sit a foot back. Jason turns and winks at me before pulling me forward, right next to him. I attach myself to his arm in fear of falling.

“So, how’s school” Jason asks.

Eyes closed, “It’s okay. I’m getting good grades and I have a circle of best friends.”

“Who are your friends?”

I open my eyes, feeling more relaxed, “There’s Loretta and Jessica, but you know about them already. I met Melissa, Cassidy, and Andrew in 6th grade, but we’re all still friends. Melissa’s dating this girl, Jen. I don’t really like her, but Melissa likes her, so I can’t say anything just yet. Cassidy’s mom is Pamela Isley, you know… Poison Ivy, but she’s nothing like her mom, so it’s okay. Andrew’s a closeted gay because his parents are anti-gay, and his full name is Andrew Jackson because his dad is a homophobic asshole. That’s all my friends. We’re all going into high school now, so we’re hoping we don’t lose our friendship.” I take in a deep breath at all the information that spilled from my lips.

Jason hums. “Interesting. What about your grades?”

“All A’s,” I smile proudly, “My mom would be furious at me if they were any lower.”

Jason laughs and falls silent.

I look at him, “How are you alive, Jay?”

He changes the subject with ease, “Pretender mentioned that you know about our nightlife.”

“Yeah. You guys weren’t the quietest when leaving for patrol.”

Jason’s lips lift upwards before falling back down, “You know I love you, Izzi?”

“I love you too, Jay.” I reply, suddenly unsure.

“Don’t be angry at me, sis.” Jason says, sadly. Jason stands up and puts on his domino mask and helmet. He grabs my hand.

“What’s going on, Jason?” I ask, panicked. Jason says nothing. I try to tug my hand free, but his grip remained strong. Jason picks up a nearby rock and throws it off the roof, catching the attention of the people walking below. Suddenly with a push, I’m dangling off the roof or Wayne Enterprises. Jason’s grip stays strong and I start screaming.

“Stop, Jason! Whatever I did, I’m sorry, but please **help** me!” I scream. Jason looks down and I see a tear rolling down the side of his neck, disappearing into his shirt. A figure comes a few feet behind Red Hood. He looks backwards and I see Batman. Red Hood laughs and all of a sudden, his grip loosens and I slip free from his grasp. I’m free-falling towards the Gotham concrete pavement. I hear someone below me scream. All my thoughts are going at the same time and I couldn’t think, but everything stops and I’m safe in the arms of my father.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You’re safe.” Batman holds me close as I look back and see Jason waving goodbye.

Bruce drops me off at the Manor and wrapped me into a hug.

“I almost lost you.” Bruce’s voice breaks, but it clears when Dick and Tim walk in. Dick runs over and breaks down into tears. He pulls me into a hug.

“Isabel! You okay?” Tim asks. He puts a hand onto my shoulder.

“I’m fine, Timmy Turner. Did Alfred allow you out of bed?” I tease. Tim blanches. I smile.

“Boys, I need to talk to Isabel for a few minutes. Can you leave the room?” Bruce asks. Dick looks ready to protest, but Tim grabs his elbow and pulls him out of the room. Alfred hurries in and pulls me up onto the bed in the Medbay. Bruce stands next to the bed and watched Alfred make sure that I was physically fine.

“Did you have breakfast, sweetheart?” Bruce asks. I shake my head.

“Alfred, can you get Isabel some pancakes from this morning?” Bruce turns to Alfred, who sighs, “Master Bruce, it’s past lunch.” Alfred says, disapprovingly. Bruce gives Alfred a look, whom he returns before leaving.

“Isabel. What. Happened.” Bruce’s voice hardens, the question more of a demand.

“Jason was in my room and he asked me to go somewhere with him. I said sure.” I pause, but get no response

I continue, “He takes me to the roof of Wayne Enterprises and we talked. Well, I talked and he listened. Then he told me he loved me and he didn’t want me to be angry at him, and then he dangled me off the roof.”

I finish and Bruce frowns, “If you ever leave this house with someone, I said was dangerous, or someone I don’t give you permission to see or talk to, I will never let you out of this house ever again. Do. You. Understand.” Bruce growls. I back away from him, fear coursed through my body from Batman’s voice. I nod without protest. Bruce smiles.

“I’m so glad you’re safe, sweetheart.” Bruce hugs me once more. I hug him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! I hope to update soon! 
> 
> follow me on twitter: @ineedjeezus  
follow me on instagram: @_isabelmathew
> 
> :)


	6. My Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy april fools day, fools! I know i said i was gonna write a bts fanfic but i haven't got around to it lol :) also i finally got to the meat of the fanfic too so enjoy! hope everyone is staying safe and inside!

A fake smile decorates my face as a number of rich people come up and ask me who my father is and get surprised when I tell them that it’s Bruce Wayne. Bruce was hosting a teacher’s gala to commemorate the start of the school year, to donate to the schools around Gotham, and to keep up his image as Brucie Wayne and I was keeping up my image of being the quiet, but respectful daughter. I walk over to the bar where a disguised Jason Todd works.

“Can I have a water?” I ask.

“I don’t know, can you?” Jason replies.

My smile drops, “Jason, just get me a goddamn water.”

Jason smiles, “Anything for the daughter of the Prince of Gotham.” He fills a glass with water and slides towards me.

“I should get Bruce to disown you again.” I scowl.

“Nope. It’s too late, I’m a part of this family now. Just ask Golden Boy.” Jason smiles, playfully.

I snort before saying, “You were always a part of this family, Jaybird.”

Jason smiles, sadly, “Only you, Isabel. Only you.”

I frown in confusion, but before I could ask him what he was talking about, someone taps me on the shoulder, “Excuse me?”

I look over. A guy around my age in a navy-blue Armani suit stands where the voice came from. I look him over, dark brown hair, sun-kissed skin, and dark gray eyes.

“Yes?” I reply after a minute.

“I couldn’t help, but notice your dress.” Jason chokes from behind me.

I panic, “What about my dress?” My hands rush to smooth the sides of my dress.

He grabs me hands and look into my eyes, “It perfectly matches your perfection.”

I blush and Jason starts choking. I turn around and slide over my water.

“You seem like you need it more.” I deadpan. I turn back around and face an amused smile.

I give an awkward giggle, “He’s a family friend.”

We walk over to a table and sit down.

“Theodore Carter.” He says.

I smile, “Isabel Daniel-Wayne.”

Theodore shakes his head, “Isabel, you’re being disrespectful.”

“Excuse me?” I say, taken back.

“Your beauty leaves me speechless.” Theodore tuts.

I laugh, “Sweet talking isn’t going to get you anywhere, Theodore.”

He groans, “Call me Theo, please. Calling me Theodore makes me feel like my parents are calling me to my doom.”

“Fine, fine. So, Theo…”

“Yes?”

“Did someone dare you to talk to me?” I ask, suspiciously.

“What? No! I just…” Theo trails off.

I nod, “You just…”

“I saw you and I thought you were really pretty and I wanted to talk to you.”

I feel my face heat up.

“Do people come up to you on a dare?” He asks with a curious look on his face.

“Yeah. I mean, I’m Bruce Wayne’s daughter.” I shrug.

“You’re what?” Theo yells out. I put my hand over his mouth at his outburst.

“Not so loud! The rich folk don’t like loud kids. They especially don’t like loud teenagers.”

“_You’re_ Bruce Wayne’s daughter?” Theo asks, once I take off my hand.

My face drops, “Why is it so surprising? I told you my name too?”

Theo stutters, “N-no reason. Just-I” Theo fumbles before saying, “I-I was told that you don’t laugh, or smile, or talk to anyone, and here you are! Doing both of those things. A-A friend of mine told me you had a heart of coal!” Theo stopped seeming proud of his fast response.

“I don’t.” I deadpan.

Theo grabs my hand once more, “I realize that.” I blush harder.

Theo drags me onto the ballroom floor, “Let’s dance.” Everyone’s eyes fall on us.

“Theo, everyone’s looking.” I whisper, pulling my hand away.

“So? Let them look. I have the most beautiful girl in the room, dancing with little old me.” Theo puts my hands on his shoulders and puts his hands on my waist. We dance from place to place, bumping into everyone around us. Soon more people came onto the dance floor and began to dance around us. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jason whispering to Dick. Dick looks at me before scurrying to Bruce and whispering to him. All of a sudden, Dick is pulling back Bruce and whispering into his ear. Bruce brushes him away and starts to walk over. My eyes widen.

“Theo, my father is coming over to us to beat you up.” I whisper into his ear. Theo looks over and his eyes widen. He grabs my hand and pulls me to the door out of the ballroom.

“Let’s run together.” Theo says, holding out his hands. I pause. I look back to see Bruce face twisted in fury, Dick and Jason staring at us from the bar, and Tim sending me a thumbs-up from behind their back. I smile.

“Okay. Let’s run together.” I say and take his hand. We clasp hands and burst through the ballroom doors, bumping past everyone, mumbling rushed excuse-me’s. I hear Bruce behind us, politely moving between people with practiced gracefulness. We step out of Wayne Manor and make a run for the gates. The gates start creaking closed, slowly.

“We can make it.” I say. I look behind me and I see my father, an over 40-year-old and over 170-pound man, sprinting after us. We streak past the gates as it closes behind us.

“ISABEL! GET BACK HERE!” Bruce screams. A twinge of guilt courses through me, but fades at the sight of Theo’s gleeful face and I knew. I knew that he was the one person I could trust to never leave me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not good at flirting or writing people flirting so spare me lmao
> 
> thanks for reading! leave a comment and don't hesitate to leave constructive criticism. any negativity or mean comments will have a clapback
> 
> follow me on twitter: @Ineedjeezus  
follow me on instagram: @_isabelmathew


End file.
